Paying Her Back
by MBInc
Summary: C/S One short, I think... WARNING: FEMMESLASH. Don't like? Dont read.


**Disclaimer: **CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**A/N: **It's been way too long since I last wrote something. Happenings in RL prevented me from doing so. My apologies for still not having finished Reaching Out. Am working on it! Mistakes are all mine.

**Paying Her Back**

Catherine had her eyes closed, lounging in a comfortable lawn chair in the backyard. It had been really hot all day and finally she had managed to find some time to enjoy the sun. Work had been hell the last couple of days. Why she had offered to work five shifts for days, she couldn't remember. Fortunately, this afternoon had been the last of the day shifts and now she could finally do some sunbathing.

Sara's hands were on her back, applying sunscreen everywhere. It felt nice, the brunette's ministrations were having a very relaxing effect on her.

"There you go, babes. All set for some baking in the sun. But don't stay in it too long," Sara said before she leaned down and pushed Catherine's strawberry blonde hair aside, placing a soft, lingering kiss at the nape of her neck.

"Yes Mom," Catherine replied mockingly.

"Watch it, Missy," Sara said as she got up and walked towards the house. "You know what they say about payback."

"What's that?" Catherine called after her.

"It's a bitch," Sara threw over her shoulder before vanishing inside.

"Whatever," Catherine said as she lay down comfortably in the chair again. She closed her eyes again and it didn't take long before she was sleeping peacefully.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sara walked into the living room where Lindsey was playing a computer game. "Linds, where did you leave those water balloons?"

Not looking away from the TV screen the blonde replied, "In the garage, in the cupboard above the workbench."

Sara raised an eyebrow at the weird location of the objects she was looking for, but didn't comment as she saw that Lindsey was completely engrossed into her game again. She shook her head, chuckled to herself and walked through the kitchen, heading for the garage.

She soon found the water balloons and walked back into the kitchen again. As she was filling the balloons, Lindsey appeared in the doorway. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Your Mom needs to cool down some, sweetie," Sara started, a smile on her lips. "You know how she gets after working a couple of shifts for days.

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "And you were _how_ old again?"

"You're never too old to throw water balloons."

"Uh, right. Well, Jessie just called and asked if I wanted to go to the movies. Can I stay over at her place tonight?"

Sara's mother-mode kicked in and she asked, "How's your homework coming along?"

Lindsey groaned. "I only have math left."

"And your book report?"

"Done," Lindsey replied.

"Alright," Sara said. "But you're back tomorrow at noon."

Lindsey walked over and hugged Sara. "Thank you, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, go get your stuff, I will drive you over." Sara hadn't planned exactly what her payback would be, but with Lindsey staying over at a friend's house, her choices as to what kind of payback she'd give the strawberry blonde only got more. She smirked as she started planning her next moves.

After she filled two balloons, she headed upstairs and into Lindsey's room. "You got everything you need?" she asked as she noticed two big bags on the younger Willows' bed.

"I think so," Lindsey replied.

"Okay, well, I need to use your window for a sec, then we'll head out."

"Okay?" Lindsey replied questioningly. She stepped aside and let the tall brunette stand by the window.

Slowly, as to not make a noise, Sara opened the window and, as she had expected, from up here, she had the perfect position to aim for a certain sleeping woman.

She counted down from three and threw the two balloons down, both of them being a direct hit.

"AAAAAH!" Catherine jumped up from the chair and looked up, just catching a glimpse of Sara moving away from the window. "You!" was the only thing she said, before storming towards the house.

But just as she entered the kitchen, she heard the front door, then the car drive off. The brunette had escaped. But she would have to come back home eventually. And until then, Catherine had the time to come up with a plan of her own…

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sara parked her car in the drive way. On the way back she had been trying to come up with a plan to avoid Catherine, because she knew that her previous actions wouldn't go by without any repercussions. Of course, she could just stay over at Nick's for a couple of hours, but she knew Catherine would hunt her down within the hour. So, going home it was.

She carefully opened the front door, peeked inside and when she saw no sign of her strawberry blonde, she snuck inside. She glanced into the living room and saw that it was empty. In the kitchen, backyard and garage there was also no sign of Catherine.

Sara looked up the stairs. Perhaps her wife had hid herself somewhere up there. _Either I wait here until she shows herself, or I go looking for her,_ Sara mused. "Hmm, now what would be more fun?" she asked herself, already knowing the answer.

With big strides she took several steps at a time. "Oh honey," she called out. "I'm home!" But as she peeked her head through the doorway, she was met by an empty bedroom. "Cath?"

She thought she heard some noise coming from their bathroom. Thinking she might have picked the wrong day to tease the older woman, Sara stepped towards the en-suite. "Baby, I'm so-"

Before she could finish her apology, strong hands gripped her from behind. A silk scarf covered her eyes. And before the brunette could resist—not that she wanted to—Catherine spun her blinded woman around and pushed her into the wall with a thud.

A gasp barely left Sara's lips before the strawberry blonde's devoured hers. Completely lost in the taste and feel of Catherine, Sara didn't notice what Catherine had in her hands until it was too late.

"Don't move." Catherine's hoarse voice filled her ear as she took Sara's hands and cuffed them in front of her.

"Baby, wha-" But again, she was stopped before she could finish her sentence. A shiver ran down the brunette's spine as lips closed around her earlobe.

"Uh oh," Sara said as she couldn't stop smirking.

"Get that grin off your lips, Sidle," Catherine said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am," the brunette replied, but failed to comply. She felt Catherine's hands on her breasts and couldn't stop the moan that was threatening to come out ever since the strawberry blonde had teased her earlobe.

Sara felt herself being pulled off the wall, turned around again and pushed backwards, and as the backs of her knees connected with their bed, Catherine gave her a last little push that sent her falling backwards onto it. "This is what you get for teasing your wife." Catherine crawled on top of Sara, straddled her waist and pushed the brunette's arms above her head. She linked the cuffs that were already fastened to the headboard with the one Sara had round her wrists, making sure the brunette wouldn't be able to touch her.

"Aw, come on, Cath, baby, it wasn't that bad." Sara struggled against her restraints. "Please, baby, you know I can't stand it when you…"

"And you know I can't stand it when you interrupt my sunbathing," Catherine said, growling into Sara's ear. After making sure Sara couldn't go anywhere, Catherine removed the silk scarf, revealing to the brunette that the bikini she had been wearing earlier on was no longer there.

Sara growled, knowing that this payback she was getting from the strawberry blonde was exactly what she had hoped for. Not that she was going to let Catherine know that…

She couldn't stop her eyes from moving down, locking on Catherine's full, perky breasts. The hunger for Catherine and the urge to touch her were driving Sara completely crazy. _Never should have told her about that fantasy of mine_, Sara thought as she saw the mischievous glint in the sapphire eyes that were looking at her intently.

Still straddling Sara's waist, Catherine leaned forward and tugged at the hem of the brunette's tank top. She leaned down and started to kiss the newly uncovered skin, earning her several deep moans.

Sara's body was already completely on edge and she could hardly control herself anymore. If it hadn't been for those cuffs…

She started to move her hips, trying to gyrate her center into Catherine's, but hating the fact that she herself was still very much overdressed for the occasion. "Baby, please. Help me out of my clothes," the brunette pleaded.

Catherine smirked against the brunette's naked stomach. She loved having her wife a bit helpless for a little while. "Now why would I do that?" she asked as she kissed around Sara's navel.

Just as Sara was about to answer, Catherine dipped her tongue into the younger woman's navel, turning Sara's reply into a loud moan. "Babes!" she gasped.

Catherine crawled off of Sara's body, lay down next to her and claimed the brunette's lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling for domination. Catherine's hand had a mind of its own and travelled down the younger woman's body. She wasn't going to grant Sara her plea, but decided that some more teasing was in order. She cupped Sara's center through the fabric of her shorts and squeezed gently.

"Goddess, Cath." Sara's voice was hoarse, filled with lust and desire. Her body was wound up so tightly, like a string on a guitar. She loved her wife's teasing, but now wished she had kept her mouth shut about the cuffs. She wanted to touch Catherine so badly.

Catherine noticed that Sara started to struggle with her restraints again. Still squeezing the brunette's center, Catherine leaned in. "You want to touch me, don't you?" she whispered into Sara's ear.

"Yes," Sara hissed, breathing hard.

Catherine reached over Sara to her nightstand, reaching for the keys of the cuffs. As she leaned across, Sara couldn't resist and managed to close her lips around one of Catherine's nipples, flicking mercilessly with her tongue.

The strawberry blonde suppressed a groan and quickly grabbed the tiny keys and pulled back, a plopping sound indicating what Sara had been doing, had she not felt it deep down her core already. Stern-looking sapphire eyes locked on dark brown ones.

"Oops?" Sara said.

Catherine uncuffed one of Sara's hands, but because her other hand was also still cuffed to the bed, she still couldn't move around as she wanted to.

Tossing the keys back onto the nightstand, Catherine crawled out of Sara's reach and off of their bed. "Once you've cooled down, come find me," she said as she looked back over her shoulder and caught the surprised look on her wife's face.

The strawberry blonde headed downstairs, hearing some muttered curses coming from the bedroom but ignoring them as she knew that with a bit of stretching the brunette could easily reach the keys and free herself. She got into the Jacuzzi and smiled as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Payback is always so much fun.

**The End (?)**

Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
